wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Montana
WORK IN PROGRESS! DO NOT STEAL! Appearance Montana has pale brown scales that look like clean dirt. Her black eyes and tongue stand out from the more darker brown mohawk upon her head. Her even darker brown underbelly makes her harder to camouflage in the sand. Her long legs are nothing compared to her razor sharp claws. Her tail may be short, but has a ginormous poisonous barb that could even cut her entire stomach open. Skills Despite her evil nature, Montana is very intelligent. She can understand anything in a matter of seconds, and is great at riddles. Montana is also a skilled fighter, which she learnt from her husband. Powers Montana can breathe fire. She has a deadly vemonous barb on her tail, and using it for stabbing her oppnents. Due to her brown scales, she can camouflage in somewhat dark or wet sand. Like most SandWings, she can moderate heat from her scales. Montana can spend a long time without water, and can withstand intense heat. Being enchanted by an animus, Montana is able to use magic. She commonly enchants her enemies to kill themselves for the fun of it, sometimes. Weaknesses Montana is very loud, and sometimes everyone can hear her. She can get very annoyed easily, and doesn't like no for an answer. History Montana was born to two unamed SandWings. When she hatched, Utah had come back, but he had lost his soul due to killing too many people. Montana was just a baby dragonet, but Utah had gained a crush on her. When she had just turned into an adult, Utah asked her to come in a creepy alleyway. Montana, although suspicious, said yes. There, Utah told him about his love for her since she was a baby. Then, Utah asked if they could get married. However, Montana said no, not wanting love. Angry and hurt, Utah enchanted her to love him forever. However, Montana used her caculating personality to escape a kiss. However, the effects slowly started to go into her body, mind and soul. Then, Montana gave the love for Utah, but for a price. Montana and Utah would love each other, but they both lost their soul, and would be evil. A few years later, Utah and Montana had a baby, that they named Semiarid. They forced to be a criminal and kill others, but the baby dragonet refused. As punishment, Utah and Montana would give their daughter poisoned water, making her terribly sick. This happened every time Semiarid refused to kill someone. It was like this for years. But, the punishments didn't stop there. Montana pulled out her daughter's teeth. Utah painted Semiarid's tongue red and cut most of it with his tail. They both cut off her tail, making vemon spill on her feet. Montana used cunning words to mentally abuse Semiarid. One day, Utah and Montana decided to go out for a killing spree, far from Pyrrhia. Secretly, they lied and they fought right outside their house. Leaving Semiarid home, they thought she was too worthless to come in the fight. Soon they made so much noise that Semiarid noticed it all. The others begged for Semiarid to help them. Montana promised their daughter they would treat her like a proper daughter. Secretly, they were going to kill them herself if she helped her parents. However, they saw Semiarid run away. Montana's plan may have failed, but they were happy that their daughter was gone. They through a party, in honour of the disappearance of their daughter. Now, Montana still resides in the Scorpian Den, killing many more innocent dragons with her husband. Personality Think of three words. Cruel, heartless and ruthless can be some. Montana like her husband, strives to kill others. No mercy lives in her since the enchantment Utah made, and Montana is basically a puppet. She doesn't seem to have a soul, constantly murdering others for her love's choices. One who planned to even kill her daughter is a real bad thing to do, right? Montana may lack in her strength, but her intelligence is her weapon. She can come with escape plans in the mids of danger, showing skills. Her brain is filled with ideas for murder plans, or just plans to help cook the food in a unique way everyday. She seems to not worry, and is easily insulted by others, including her finance. One who speaks her mind like the rest of her family, she loves to show others how horrible she is with slicing other's throats in public laughing maniacally, along with other gruesome and gory ways. However, this is all because of the enchantment placed on her. Montana wasn't cruel when she was born, more mischevious like. She seemed friendly back in those days, saying random words, making others laugh. Montana can't fight, as Utah makes his spells permanent. She's a puppet, but still allowed to have her own will and choices, only having her choices based on the personality she was given. Like Utah, she doesn't use her animus magic much, only to make others do what she wants. So, how to descirbe her now? Voilent, cruel and merciless, yes. But deep down, she's commanded to be that way, and one who won't be able to fight back. Confusing, indeed. Relationships Utah Montana worships her husband dearly, and she showers him with affection all the time. Having gone through so much together, they shall love each other, and no-one can change it. Semiarid Like Utah, Montana hates her daughter. She was the one who came up with the plan to kill her, but still celebrated her disappearance even when she failed. Still, Montana wishes to grab her daughter and rip her neck open, but is waiting until the time comes. Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Animus Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (BanderItchy)